


Loving in the Time of Bus Rides and Sunsets

by Belartista



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, GBF, LucioSan, Luciosan not lucisan, M/M, Sandalphon is a barista here, bus rides, mentions of lucifer maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belartista/pseuds/Belartista
Summary: Falling in love with strangers on buses is a little cliche and outdated





	Loving in the Time of Bus Rides and Sunsets

Sandalphon yawned as he sat on the bus. The window seat. Honestly, Sandalphon got a lot of motion sickness and all, but the ride home shouldn’t take too long so he had to bear with it he supposed. His eyes were closed, head against the window as he let his mind drift. He wasn’t dozing off by any means, more like avoiding the outside world (the inside too to be fair). Why? The chocolate haired male slowly opened his eyes for a moment, peeping to his side in order to see the person sitting beside him on the bus.

            The brunette squinted at the taller figure that sat beside him. His dark eyes looking at the other; pale skin, silver locks, and cerulean eyes he couldn’t see, not now at least, since the other seemed to be fast asleep in his seat. Sandalphon hated to admit it but he’d developed the slightest crush on this stranger. Weird, he knew, but it’s not like he’d intended for this to happen in the first place. It just… was.

            He’d started working in a new job about eight months ago, his last job had been a hellhole. Sandalphon had been lucky enough to go from some shitty customer service job to working in a less shitty barista job. Because of this, he traveled back and forth between his house and work by bus. He never did have the time or patience to get his license. So here he was, finally off work and going back home.

            He’d always seen this handsome stranger on the bus, but of course they’d never spoken. They’d never sat together either which was to be expected. But there had, by some oddity, been a particularly large influx of people tonight and so when they’d arrived at the stop that “Mr.Handsome” got on, most of the seats were filled up. It was just Sandalphon’s luck when he decided to sit beside him tonight.

            The brunette sighed as he looked out the window to distract himself, looking quietly at the people walking, the ever changing scenery, and let nostalgia and imagination take over for a short while as he rested his mind from the situation.

            Honestly, Sandalphon had little experience in the romance department, so this whole situation was overwhelming. He felt like he was having an anxiety attack of some kind, just from sitting beside this man. Or was it just that Sandalphon had trouble communicating with people in general? When did he get so weak? Or had he always been this way? These were thoughts that always filled the barista’s mind.

            He’d always had a bit of an inferiority complex. He had insecurities and that reflected upon the way he interacted with the people around him. Sandalphon wanted to be of some use, but he’d always had the idea that he was useless to an extent that he himself didn’t understand right now. When did that start? The brunette sighed as he seemed to be dwelling on some heavy topics he didn’t necessarily want to unpack on a bus while “Mr.Handsome” was asleep right next to him.  

            As Sandalphon was about to side eye the silver haired beauty (an angel in human form he was sure), said male shifted from his sitting position, still asleep, but now his head was resting against Sandalphon. The barista felt his cheeks redden slightly, his body burning from either anxiety or embarrassment (perhaps even both) as he felt the extra weight against him now. Of all the people that this could have happened to, it had to be to him. This… was turning into a hassle.

            A sigh left the other’s lips as he tried to scooch as close to the window as he could, trying to make some form of distance between the two but to no avail as the man’s head followed along. He wondered briefly if he should wake the other when his stop came. But that would be inevitably awkward. How does one tell the person sleeping against them that they arrived at their stop when he shouldn’t even know or care to know where this guy got off? That would be too creepy.

            While this should be a huge concern for him perhaps, Sandalphon assumed that it would figure itself out somehow. The sun was setting now, and the brunette seemed entranced by the orange and red hues of the sky he was watching now. The briefest bits of light that still shone were reflecting nicely on the man beside him, giving him the extra sparkle of life that the barista often heard he lacked. Ethereal.

            The brunette thought too poorly of himself. Or maybe he was just very cynical (Gran told him as much at times). But was it Sandalphon himself who believed that, or was it just the popular opinion he got from others? While he accepted his and others’ “constructive criticism,” he couldn’t help but think about why he’d gotten this way. Maybe it was the way by which he’d gone from a starry-eyed dreaming child to an adult that was all too aware of his surroundings. Or maybe it was the fact that Belial had this way of always getting on his nerves whenever he had to see him at his old job.

            Or maybe…

            It was the way by which sweet hands and words caressed him only at night, by hands and lips who had long since disappeared. He’d begun to forget the face and voice of that kindness he’d been given once. It felt almost like a far off dream. A paradise of sorts that Sandalphon couldn’t quite remember. It seemed lost. What was his name again?

            Sandalphon was snapped, once again, out of his thoughts when he felt the man beside him begin to stir for a moment. It was then that the shorter male noticed that they were nearing the stop “Mr.Handsome” always got off of. Did he have some sixth sense for the stop?

            The man shifted slowly, waking up now as Sandalphon felt the extra weight lift itself off of him, a nice relief though his cheeks reddened again at potential interaction with the blue-eyed angel.

            The taller man yawned a bit, trying to register where he was when he turned to look at the brunette, looking somewhat like a deer caught in the headlights.

            “Thank you,” came the gentle and soft voice finally, making the brunette squish closer to the window as much as he possibly could.

            “For what?”

            “For lending me your shoulder,” He chuckled sheepishly “my name is Lucio by the way.”

            “Sandalphon.” The other mentally cursed himself out for such an awkward response and such an awkward tone he was using, the only thing that could make this worse was if his voice decided to crack and give out on him.

            “It’s nice to meet you, Sandalphon.” A warm smile emitted from the angel-made-human. Said smile was the embodiment of the light itself if the barista had anything to say about that. “Well, this next stop is mine, but I do hope we can speak again soon, Sandy.”

            Sandalphon audibly choked on his own spit from the nickname he’d been coined by this man he’d just met so suddenly.

            “Sandy!?” Yup, there was that voice cracking, and Sandalphon was ready to crawl into a hole now.

            “I thought pet names would be nice,” the silver haired male smiled as they reached the stop. “Since we’re practically married after this trip.” He chuckled, more than likely teasingly. Despite that, the blush forming on this Lucio was making Sandalphon blush even more. Before Sandalphon could reply, Lucio exited the bus, smiling as he waved one more time before the bus took off again.

            Whatever breezy temperature there may have been now that the night was setting in, it was completely overshadowed by the burning all over his body after the encounter.

            Lucio, huh?

            Sandalphon’s lips curved upward into a soft smile as he made his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'm debating making this chaptered or a stand alone! But anyway I love luciosan so much! They deserve happiness. Here's hoping for more interactions between them soon! 
> 
> If any of you are interested, follow me on twitter, @gayeiji


End file.
